L'ange retrouvé
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Byron Love ne comprenait pas comment cela était arrivé. Il était destiné à atteindre les cieux alors quand s'était-il brûlé les ailes en tentant de surpasser Mark Evans et son pathétique football ?


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Cela ne surprendra peut-être personne à ce niveau mais cet OS est sur Byron (je préviens : il va y avoir quelques références à la mythologie grecque… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher), un de mes personnages préférés d'Inazuma Eleven (avec Nathan, Shawn, Mark, Edgar, Riccardo, Tezcat… vous savez quoi ? On va arrêter là la liste). Par contre, plus surprenant, ce n'est pas un OS humoristique mais plutôt sérieux – ce qui est extrêmement rare, je conçois. Sauf que cela me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment d'écrire une fic sérieuse sur Inazuma Eleven donc… voilà le résultat. On verra si c'est une réussite ou une catastrophe.**

**Et comme d'habitude, Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas, et bla bla bla…**

* * *

**L'ange retrouvé**

Byron Love détestait les Raimon et ce avant même de les rencontrer. Au début, cela partait d'une simple logique : il détestait toutes les équipes du Football Frontière. C'étaient des insectes sur le chemin de l'équipe Zeus et de toute manière les matchs contre eux ne seraient qu'une perte de temps puisqu'aucun de ces prétendus footballeurs n'atteindrait leur niveau.

Il crut en avoir confirmation après la défaite – pardon, l'anéantissement – de la Royal Academy. C'étaient les favoris du tournoi, et ils avaient été laminés sans grande difficulté. Si c'étaient eux les meilleurs du Football Frontier, autant donner immédiatement le trophée à l'équipe Zeus.

Puis vinrent les Raimon et leur capitaine exécrable, Mark Evans. Au début, Byron les avait trouvé amusant, comme des saltimbanques tentant de le divertir. Ils étaient drôles, à croire avoir la moindre chance contre son équipe.

Sauf que l'amusement fut rapidement remplacé par l'exaspération. Mark Evans et soit soi-disant football l'agaçaient de plus en plus. Ce garçon était naïf, comme Byron le fut autrefois, quand il ne savait pas ce que signifiait d'avoir le pouvoir.

L'amour de Mark Evans pour le « véritable football » était d'autant plus irritant pour lui que pour d'autres. Ce garçon qui n'avait jamais connu la moindre vraie difficulté dans sa vie, qui pouvait faire du football sa passion et peut-être son avenir sans que quiconque s'y oppose. C'était sans doute ça qui énervait tant Byron : la liberté de Mark Evans, celle qui semblait lui permettre d'atteindre le ciel sans le moindre encombre.

Byron se chargerait de le faire redescendre sur Terre et, d'en bas, le capitaine de Raimon verrait qui régnait véritablement sur les cieux du football. Il comprendra qu'il était impossible de voler plus haut qu'un ange.

Du moins, c'était le plan. Zeus devait vaincre Raimon en final et gagner le Football Frontier.

Alors que s'était-il passé pour que Zeus soit vaincu 4-3 contre Raimon ?

Byron ne comprenait pas : quand est-ce que ses ailes s'étaient brûlées et l'avaient entraîné dans le précipice de la défaite, comme s'il se prenait pour Icare ? Tout cela lui semblait être un cauchemar, une descente aux enfers que le Nectar des dieux n'avait pu empêcher.

S'était-il donc fourvoyé pendant tout ce temps ?

Cela lui donnait presque envie de rire, non pas parce que la situation était amusante mais parce qu'il se sentait désespéré. Désespéré parce que, depuis le début, il semblerait que Mark Evans ait eu raison. Lui et son baratin inutile sur le football furent plus forts que le pouvoir du Nectar des dieux.

Mark Evans était plus fort qu'un dieu. Sa détermination était supérieur à un pouvoir divin.

Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part là-dedans. Qu'importe combien il le voudrait, Byron ne pensait pas que le problème était Mark Evans et son équipe. Cela le déchirait de l'admettre mais les Raimon étaient de bons footballeurs. Les Zeus aussi. Byron ne pouvait croire que son équipe était faible.

Non, le véritable problème résidait dans leur talon d'Achille : le Nectar des dieux. Les Zeus avaient baissé leur garde en acceptant cette boisson qui, au final, fut leur cheval de Troie.

Byron inspira un grand coup alors qu'il regarda ses coéquipiers dépités, et leur sourit.

Ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour une défaite sans importance. Maintenant qu'ils étaient débarrassés de ce perfide Nectar des dieux qui les avait affaibli, ils pourraient remonter la pente et renaître de leurs cendres.

Les Zeus reviendront plus fort que jamais et cette fois, les Raimon seront vaincus.

. . .

– L'Académie Alius… ?

Byron ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le bouleversait tant. Ne devrait-il pas s'en réjouir ? Ses ennemis étaient vaincus, mais ce n'était pas par les Zeus. C'était sans doute ça qui le dérangeait. Cela ne pouvait qu'être ça, et absolument pas parce qu'il commençait à ressentir un semblant d'empathie pour les Raimon. Certainement pas.

Alors pourquoi cette équipe de l'Académie Alius l'agaçait-elle tant ? Déjà, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle école ni de son équipe – parce que si la Tempête des Gémeaux était si puissante, pourquoi cette école n'avait-elle pas été inscrite au Football Frontier et si ce n'était pas une école, pourquoi porter un tel nom ?

Ensuite, il voyait clair dans le jeu de cette équipe d'aliens étranges. Ils pensaient vraiment duper tout le monde ? Byron ignorait s'ils étaient vraiment des extraterrestres – même si cette idée le faisait bien rire : il ne croyait pas en l'existence des aliens – mais ils avaient des compétences bien humaines. Enfin, un peu trop humaines, devait reconnaître Byron. Des attitudes non pas liées au fait que cette équipe était forte mais qu'elle devait tricher.

Byron savait reconnaître un moyen de triche quand il en voyait un. Une seule chose l'intrigua : qu'avaient pris ces joueurs pour posséder une telle puissance ? Le Nectar des dieux avait disparu. Existait-il une autre boisson donnant de telles facultés surnaturelles ?

La défaite de Raimon face à la Tempête des Gémeaux l'obnubila. Il se sentait si énervé en les voyant ainsi, si impuissants face à ces aliens de pacotille. C'était ça l'équipe qui les avait vaincu en finale du Football Frontier ? Il ne pouvait y croire. Des humains ayant vaincu des dieux furent battus par des extraterrestres ? C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

– Tu as intérêt à vaincre ces aliens, Mark Evans, marmonna Byron en fixant sévèrement l'écran de la télévision. C'est le moment de montrer le pouvoir de ton football.

La prochaine fois que Byron entendu parler des Raimon, ceux-ci affrontaient une nouvelle équipe de l'Académie Alius. Epsilon. Byron supposa que Raimon avait vaincu la précédente équipe d'alien.

Epsilon était une équipe aussi arrogante que la Tempête des Gémeaux mais, d'une manière surprenante, leurs joueurs semblèrent plus forts. Apparemment les Raimon les affrontèrent plusieurs fois sans vaincre. Byron avait du mal à y croire. Le simple fait que les Raimon aient tant de difficultés à affronter cette Académie Alius le rendait fou. Il voulait être sur le terrain, à effacer le sourire arrogant du capitaine d'Epsilon.

Était-ce qu'avait ressenti Jude Sharp et l'avait conduit à rejoindre les Raimon lors du Football Frontier ? Non, Byron savait que ce n'était pas la même chose, pour la simple et bonne raison que les Zeus n'avaient jamais fait la rencontre de l'Académie Alius. Pourtant c'était tout comme.

– Il y a un problème, Aphrodite ? lui demanda Héra lors d'un de leurs entraînements. Tu sembles… en colère.

Byron ne lui répondit pas, fixant le but qu'il venait de marquer. Il était fort, il le savait. Le Nectar des dieux l'avait peut-être aidé à acquérir momentanément une puissance phénoménale mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était naturellement doué au football. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Zeus furent choisis par Ray Dark plus qu'une autre équipe. Ce n'était pas le Nectar des dieux qui lui avait donné des Supertechniques comme le _Savoir Suprême_ ou l'_Instant Céleste_. Avec de telles techniques, il pourrait aisément passer la défendre d'Epsilon. Alors pourquoi les Raimon n'y parvenaient pas ? Ils n'étaient pas des incapables alors comment était-ce possible qu'ils aient tant de difficultés face à des pseudo aliens ?

Byron serra des poings. Que faisait donc Mark Evans ? Où était passé le capitaine de Raimon qui n'abandonnait jamais pour le football en lequel il croyait ?

– Hé, venez voir ! Les Raimon affrontent une nouvelle fois Epsilon et Axel Blaze est sur le terrain !

Byron Love s'était approché de la télévision que regardaient ses coéquipiers. Effectivement, Axel Blaze – qui semblait avoir disparu après son incompétence contre la Tempête des Gémeaux – était de retour, apportant l'avantage aux Raimon face à Epsilon – enfin, le Nouvel Epsilon.

2-1. Les Raimon avaient gagné.

Byron ne sut pourquoi mais il fut satisfait de voir cela. Enfin les Raimon avaient vaincu ces ridicules aliens. Bon débarras.

– Qu'est-ce que le capitaine des Raimon fabrique ?

Byron ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Mark Evans parler au capitaine du Nouvel Epsilon. Ce garçon avait vraiment un don pour faire changer les gens d'esprit, même les aliens ou les dieux. Il était décidément plein de surprises.

– Quoi ? Il y a encore de ces saletés d'extraterrestres ?

Byron partagea la confusion de ses coéquipiers en voyant une lueur bleue faire disparaître l'équipe du Nouvel Epsilon, laissant place à une nouvelle équipe avec un garçon aux cheveux blancs semblant être leur capitaine.

Il y en avait encore. Une nouvelle équipe d'aliens. Une troisième. Combien en avait-il exactement ? Y aurait-il une autre équipe si celle-ci devait être vaincue ? Ces aliens se moquaient d'eux ou quoi ?

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Byron s'éloigna autant que possible de la télévision.

. . .

– Je vais rejoindre les Raimon.

– Tu… quoi ?

Byron sourit face à la perplexité qu'affichait Héra. Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction, surtout après que Byron ait réclamé sa présence alors qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors. L'aube ne se lèverait que dans une heure mais Byron n'avait pas eu le temps d'attendre plus longtemps avant d'annoncer sa nouvelle à son ami.

– Je vais à Okinawa rejoindre les Raimon, répéta Byron.

– M-mais pourquoi ? lui demanda Héra.

Byron ne répondit pas. Il ne le savait pas lui-même mais devait combler ce besoin irréfréné d'agir, d'intervenir dans ce conflit contre ces aliens. Il avait passé la nuit entière avant de prendre cette décision et était convaincu que cela n'était pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête.

De plus, ce serait l'occasion de prouver ses capacités à Mark Evans. De lui montrer que Byron Love pouvait être fort sans Nectar des dieux, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour voler le plus haut possible dans les cieux.

– Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, insista Héra en secouant la tête. Les Raimon se débrouillent très bien contre ces… extraterrestres et puis…

Héra se tut, plissant des yeux. Byron fronça les yeux devant son hésitation à continuer.

– Et puis quoi, Héra ?

– Tu… Tu penses vraiment que les Raimon t'accueilleront à bras ouverts ?

Avoir dit ces mots à haute voix sembla mettre Héra en confiance et avant que Byron ne puisse répondre, il ajouta :

– Peut-être que te rendre là-bas ne sera qu'une perte de temps s'ils refusent ton aide. Ne le prends pas mal, mais pourquoi voudraient-ils qu'un Zeus rejoigne leur équipe ?

Byron sourit face aux inquiétudes d'Héra. Il avait déjà pensé à tout cela et était confiant quant au fait que Raimon l'accepterait. Non pas forcément par gaieté de cœur mais Mark Evans savait mettre leurs différents de côtés pour le bien du football. Il ne refuserait pas son aide, pas si cela pouvait les aider à faire face à ces aliens.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit Byron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Tout se passera bien.

. . .

– B-Byron ?

– Nous nous retrouvons, Mark Evans.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

– Pour me battre de nouveau… avec vous. De votre côté, contre ces individus.

Mark Evans ne pouvait cacher sa surprise face à ces paroles et, dans d'autres circonstances, Byron en aurait été amusé. Sauf que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Il se contenta donc de fixer le capitaine de Raimon, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour recule et espérant que Mark Evans le laisserait entrer dans son équipe.

L'ange était de retour et cette fois il ne se brûlerait pas les ailes en s'approchant trop près du soleil par des moyens douteux. Il l'atteindrait par ses propres capacités, à la seule force de la volonté.

Comme se jouait le vrai football, celui de Mark Evans.

* * *

**Et… voilà ! Bon, évidemment, un OS plus long que prévu mais j'y suis habituée depuis. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés et merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
